This invention relates to a cathodic test station apparatus for mounting in a flush relation with the ground surface and including a removable member to provide access to test leads coupled to terminals on a block member that is housed and may be removably supported within an airtight pocket formed in the removable member. The present invention also provides such a cathodic test station apparatus embodying anchoring members to not only maintain the desired flush-mounting arrangement but also to prevent rotation of the implanted apparatus, a major part of which is made of plastic material for noncorrosive and electrically protective use.
A cathodic test station is used to provide aboveground access to lead wires for monitoring of electrical currents and potentials associated with numerous types of underground piping, casings and other metallic structures. The test station provides terminals to which the leads are connected for measuring underground structure-to-soil potentials, cathodic protection anode currents, the resistive integrity of insulation between various types of underground structures including a pipe, its casing or carrier. Such test stations are also used to detect and measure stray electrical currents in underground or subterranean structures as well as for reading electrical potential.
When a test station apparatus is made of cast aluminum, it is subject to destructive corrosion and offers no protection to personnel against electrical shock. A test station of this type, when embedded in streets or sidewalks, becomes filled with surface and subsurface water, causing deterioration of the internal parts. At subfreezing temperatures, the formation of ice prevents access to the terminals and breakage of the cast structure. Even if plastic material is used to form the test station, the ingress of water deteriorates the bared ends of lead wires and test terminals. The formation of ice within the test station prevents access to the terminals.